movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flint Lockwood
Flint Lockwood is the main character from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Voice Actors *Bill Hader (films) *Mark Edwards (TV series) He played as Mr. Stork in Kitana (Dumbo) He is a stork He played as Harry Ruben in Mighty Magilla Young He played as Hercules in Flintcules He played as Jack Frost in Rise of the Guardians (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a guardian He played King Triton in The Little Mer-Oriana He is a sea king He played Eddie Valiant in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a valiant. He played Larry the Cucumber in several CartoonTales episodes He played Bear in Flint in the Big Blue House He is a bear He played Jimmy Neutron in Flint Lockwood: Boy Genius He is a boy genius He played Kex Bradley in Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (JV46Ship style) He is an orphan boy He played Professor McKrill in Help! I'm A Sea Creature He is a marine biologist He played Alan Grant in Jurassic Park (JV46Ship style) and Jurassic Park III (JV46Ship style) He is a paleontologist He played Greg Wiggle in The Cartoon Characters (The Wiggles) He is a wiggle He played Kronk in The Robot Boy's New Groove, The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove and The Robot Boy's New School He is Yzma's henchmen He played Uncle Gizmo in Rolie Polie Lincoln He is a robot He played Professor Tinkerputt in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Barney and Friends) Gallery Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg 20131031074301!Flint_Lockwood.jpg Flint Lockwood.png Flint Lockwood.jpeg Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 08.png cloudy_with_a_chance_of_meatballs_2_10.png cloudy_with_a_chance_of_meatballs_2_13.png cloudy_with_a_chance_of_meatballs_2_18.png cloudy_with_a_chance_of_meatballs_3d_07.png cloudy_with_a_chance_of_meatballs_3d_12.png Tim and flint.png Flint what.png Flint and his friends.png Flint about animal.png Sam barry flint.jpg Tim hug flint.png Flint and steve celebration.png Barb got a knife.png Flint and sam save the world.png Flint try to kiss sam.png Flint laugh burger.png Flint kiss sam big cheeks.png Young flint clothes fits perfect.png Flint get to work.png Flint smiling at sam.png Young flint watch tv.png Flint disaster.png Young flint test today.png Flint point at tv.png Flint at brent.png Earl warn at flint.png Flint silly.png Flint and sam love.png Flint Lockwood.jpeg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.jpg Flint_0.jpg|Flint Lockwood in the 2017 TV Series cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-2166.jpg cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4880.jpg cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-5061.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-2806.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-3433.jpg cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-3560.jpg cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-5181.jpg Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-460.jpg Flint_Shocked.png Flint_Lockwood_2.png FELICIECTORTeams.png flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-5.28.jpg flint-lockwood-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-9.45.jpg flint-lockwood-mad-8.32.jpg Ted, Jonathan and Flint Lockwood.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Flint and Sam Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation Characters Category:Sony Pictures Franchise Characters Category:Sony Pictures Animation Franchise Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Funny Characters Category:Idiots Category:Young Characters Category:Grandsons Category:Adults Category:Goofy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Nerds Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Brothers Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Nephews Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Comedians Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Men Category:Dads Category:Husbands Category:Young Adults Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Sony Company Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:2009 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters Category:Rarity and Flint Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Humans